Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 033
TBA Summary TJ recaps the message Johann Adeny sent the headmasters of the sixteen schools, which makes sure that all of the competitors of the Action Duel Tournament are experienced Action Duelists. Unfortunately for TJ and Allison, they have particpated in less than five Action Duels, so in order to complete in the tournament, they need six straight victories within the next five months or they cannot compete. To fulfill this requirement, Allison is dueling junior Jackson Tate controlling "Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth" bearing 3600 ATK while Jackson has three copies of "Chthonian Soldier," which will inflict battle damage to Allison equal to the damage Allison inflicts onto Jackson if they do battle. Allison vs. Jackson Allison hesitates when having her "Gaia Knight" charge it at a copy of Joseph's "Chthonian Soldier;" Allison thinks about her options and looks at "Tremendous Fire" in her hand. Allison knows that the rules of the Action Duel allow her to only have one Normal, Equip, or Quick-Play Spell in her hand and therefore looks at Tremendous Fire, which she can always set. Xavier, Harrison, and TJ wonder what Allie will do. Allison tells Jackson that if she attacks with her "Gaia Knight" then he cannot risk using "Chthonian Soldier's" effect anymore because they's both be left with much less than 1000 LP. In addition, Allison notes that Jackson has been eyeing one of his Spell Cards for a while, one that he could have lungeded for and activated by now. Therefore, she's going to force him to activate it. Besides, Allison adds, she doesn't want her "Counselor Lily's" effect to go to waste. Allison orders "Gaia Knight" to attack a copy of "Chthonian Soldier." "Gaia Knight" charges it and Jackson tries to consider the option of allows his monster to be destroyed and waiting because he did not anticipate on Allison actually going through with her attack. Frustrated, Jackson runs for the Equip Spell anyway and activates it: "Chthonian Alliance," which he equips to the attack target. Jackson quickly explains that "Chthonian Alliance" will increase the ATK of the target by 800 for each monster with he same name as the equipped target essentially tripling "Chthonian Soldier's" ATK. The "Chthonian Soldier" develops a tremendous dark aura as it prepares to combat the EARTH Synchro Monster. Allison doesn't mind and she orders her monster to keep charging. Gaia's lance and "Chthonian Knight's" blade clash and they destroy each other in a double KO with Allison jumping off and the last minute to avoid being hurt. The clash gets the audience riled, but Cecily indicates that Allison doesn't have any monsters now, but Tj privately says that Allison had more to lose if she didn't attack. But he adds that it just wouldn't have been Allison is she didn't attack. Anticipating the failure of her attack, Allison activates the Spell she found "Tremendous Fire," which immerses Allison and Jackson in powerful flames that even the scores with 2100 LP. Allison then looks at another card in her hand and thinks to herself that she didn't really need to attack with "Gaia Knight;" she then sets the card, ending her turn. Jackson begins his turn and becomes frustrated that he didn't draw a Level 4 or lower monster that could cement his victory with successive direct attacks. Jackson orders his first "Chthonian Knight" to attack directly but a flurry of flowers blocks the attack. Allison reveals that she activates the Trap Card: "Floral Shield," which negates the attack and Allison can draw one card. Jackson declares that he still has his direct attack left and "Chthonian Soldier" lunges for Allison. As in her duel with Xavier, Allion uses her Duel Disk to clash with "Chthonian Soldier's" blade as her LP drops to 900 in the direct attack. Allison then deals the Warrior-Type monster a side kick to its gut to knock it back. The onlookers see how feisty Allison can be but Xavier says that "Chthonian Soldier" didn't take a knee kick to the head. Jackson explains that he anticipated Allison cancelling at least one of his attacks, which is why he saved the Xyz Summon for later. Jackson overlays his two Level 4 "Chthonian Soldiers" to Xyz Summon "Berserk Horseman" in Attack Position. Allison glares at the Xyz Summon, and Jackson sets one monster to end his turn. Allison draws and quickly Normal Summons "Saber Warrior of Ataraxia." Members of the audienc begin to ask when Allison is going to Pendulum Summon. At ADS, Johann Adeny is watching Allison's duel and he questions why Allison doesn't play her Pendulum Monsters at the beginning of the duel, saying she could at least place one in her Pendulum Zone. He wonders if she's waiting for something. Allison announces that she'll use "Saber Warrior's" effect to Special Summon a Level 3 Tuner Monster from her Graveyard, and she chooses to revive "Counselor Lily" from in Defense Position. As Allison continues her turn, she's beginning to realize how repetitive her dueling really is. Regardless, Allison sends her two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Hibiscus Phoenix" in Attack Position. Everyone wants a Pendulum Summon but they all marvel at seeing Allison's beautiful Winged-Beast. Allison explains that when "Hibiscus Phoenix" monster is Synchro Summoned, it "Hibiscus Phoenix's" effect increases its ATK by 200 for each card in Allison hand, and Allison reminds Jackson of "Counselor Lily's" effect to pay 500 LP to increase "Hibiscus Phoenix's" ATK thus giving her monster a grand total ATK of 4000. The phoenix roars and its wings emblazen with fire and power. Allison refuses to ride the monster as she'd get burned while Jackson admits that the heat the monster emits is intense. Allison orders "Hibiscus Phoenix" to attack "Berserk Horseman;" Jackson activates his facedown trap: "Half Unbreak" to prevent "Berserk Horseman's" destruction and halve the battle damage. Allison slightly pouts; she sets two cards and ends her tun. Allison explains that during the End Phase, "Hibiscus Phoenix's" ATK returns to 2000, reducing its flames and making it safe to ride on. Allison mounts her phoenix and begins looking for her Spell Cards. Jackson draws and activates "Berserk Horseman's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to increase its ATK by 1000 until Jackson's next Standby Phase, which Allison knows wil be a very big problem. For insurance, Jackson tributes his set monster to Normal Summon the card he drew, "Chthonian Brigadier," , whose ATK increases by 300 for each Warrior-Type monster in either players' Graveyards, and there are 6, giving the monster 3600 ATK. Allison tells Jackson not to bother doing anything more. She activates "Synchro Barrier," allowing her to sacrifice "Hibiscus Phoenix" to reduce all damage she takes this turn to 0. When "Hibiscus Phoenix" fades Allison lands on a platform, which has one her Spells, and she adds it to her hand. Jackson says that's an illegal move as Allison cannot have more that 1 Normal, Quick-Play, or Equip Spell Card in her hand in an Action Duel; pointing out that she added "Polymerization" to her hand by the effect of Swift Horse of the Floral Knights. Allison says that she's done her research and adds that if the move was illegal, her Spell Card would have left her hand and teleported to another location, but it did not. Xavier laughs and muses how clever Allison has become. Xavier points out that Allison has clearly set Polymerization to bypass the Spell restrictions in Action Duels. Jackson, figuring this out too, notes that Allison may be defenseless but not helpless. He sets one card to end his turn. Allison draws "Roi de Fleur" and decides that it's time to build the Pendulum Scale. Allison activates "Roi de Fleur" in her Right Pendulum Zone and "Tigress Lily" in her Left Pendulum Zone, allowing her to Pendulum Summon Monsters from Levels 3 to 5. The audience is excited for the upcoming Pendulum Summon. Xavier notes that Allison doesn't have the scales to summon "Amarillo Gale Dragon," but TJ wonders if Allison never had the intention to summon it. Johann notes that Allison is again using a new Pendulum Monster "Tigress Lily" and hopes to observe its effects. Allison activates her set "Pendulum Back," allowing her to retrieve "Saber Warrior of Ataraxia" from her Graveyard and "Counselor Lily" because they are within the scales of her Pendulum Monsters. Johann finds the move interesting as he didn't think of the prospect of Spell/Traps that support Pendulum Monsters. Knowing something is coming, Jackson hurries to find one of his Spell Cards. Allison announces her Pendulum Summon and Allison brings forth "Saber Warrior of Ataraxia," "Counselor Lily," and "Queen's Knight" from her hand in Attack Position. Xavier hopes that Allison knows that she's doing because she could have made that play better. TJ says that Allison could have added perhaps "Swift Horse of the Floral Knights" to her hand instead of "Counselor Lily;" then Allison could have Normal Summoned "Saber Warrior of Ataraxia" to use its effect. TJ guesses that perhaps Allison doesn't need that monster's effect. Allison must allow Jackson to search for his cards as her monsters are too weak to stop them. Allison, however, believes she can summon a monster who can. Allison activates "Polymerization" fusing "Saber Warrior" and "Counselor Lily" to Fusion Summon "Muirisc the Cardinal Archer" in Attack Position. Allison announces that her monster must be summoned with a Warrior and a Fairy-Type monster, so Muirisc was a perfect addition into her Deck when she cannot use "Counselor Lily's" effect efficiently. Allison announces that she use "Muirisc's" effect to sacrifice "Queen's Knight" to banish a monster on her opponent's side of the field upon Fusion Summon and she orders "Muirisc" to fire her arrow and banish "Chthonian Brigadier." Allison's warrior fires its cardinal arrow, but Jackson finds one of his Spell Cards and activates his set: "Dark Illusion" to negate "Cardinal Archer's" effect and destroy it because she was targeted a DARK monster with its effect. Allison counters with her "Solemn Judgement," paying half of her LP to negate and destroy "Dark Illusion," thus allowing her "Muirisc's" effect to complete. Allison then reveals that when "Muirisc's" effect completes, Allison can then draw one card. Xavier says that's still not enough. Allison reveals the Spell Card: "Spinning Wheel Spindle" in her hand, and she uses its effect to destroy "Berserk Horseman" for three turns. TJ finds that move curious. Xavier asks why and Allison says that "Spinning Wheel Spindle" is one of the cards Allison had when she was first learning how to duel, saying it was a "Fairy Tale" card. Allison announces that Jackson is defenseless and she orders "Muirisc" to attack directly, causing Jackson to lose the rest of his LP and thus the duel. Aftermath After the duel, Allison and Jackson exchange handshakes for a great duel while the student audience applauds. Johann thinks to himself that the transition from Pendulum Summoning to Fusion Summoning is quite amazing. Soon enough, Allison will be performing Xyz Summoning, and she won't even realize the milestone that she has created. Later, Allison expresses relief that she has one victory down but must need five more in order to compete in the tournament. TJ asks if Allison is going to try to get through them as quickly as possible. Allison says that she won't participate in another Action Duel until this weekend at the local simulation center. Right now, she's going to get ready to cheer on TJ for tomorrow. TJ appreciates the support but must inquire about the matter regarding the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison explains that she can't do anything about that unless she can get away at night, which will be impossible. TJ says that between the two of them, he is much less impulsive and more rational, but he suggests asking Chris and Jordan for help, since they can use their diamonds' abilities to stop time or wipe away immediate memories. Allison thinks that's a pretty good idea, but she doesn't know how to contact them. TJ says that whenever Allison summoned Amarillo Gale Dragon or Hope Diamond Dragon, he experiences a strange sensation. He garners that Allison could use that similar connection to contact them. Allison thinks that is a great idea, but also assumes that Jordan shouldn't be too far away when it comes to her. At home, Allison finishes her homework and logs onto the Floral Hurricane e-mail chatroom where she specifically contacts Aamira about what happened regarding their attack on a Duel Gang. Allison doesn't receive an immediate response but when Aamira contacts her, Aamira admits that she doesn't know what exactly happened but only that Julia has been become more ruthless ever since she acquired the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison privately says that Julia has always been ruthless and Allison asks the hard question as to why she was not informed about the gang battle. Aamira replies that Julia indicated that since Allison's been under lockdown, she did not see a purpose in informing her and the other girls simply followed orders. Allison says she can understand that but tells Aamira to make sure the girls are not attacking duel gangs so harshly on a regular basis. Allison promises that if Floral Hurricane becomes more destructive, the police will increase their time and energy toward tracking them down. Allison, not needing a response, pus her phone away, and pulls out the Amarillo Gale Dragon. Allison considers trying to test the abilities it possesses but she is called to dinner by her mother, causing her to put away the card. Calling Chris and Jordan That night when everyone is asleep. Allison up her bedroom window where she sees two men in cars staring at her, the two men being policemen hired to ensure no one enters or leaves the house without record. The men notice that Allison has pulled up her window and hey quietly report it. Allison draws the Amarillo Gale Dragon and thinks how to use its ability to contact others. Allison, talking out loud, believes the card should work like a cell phone or a simple signal, so if she thinks about Chris and Jordan, then she will be able to reach them. Allison holds the Amarillo Gale Dragon and she thinks about the two boys. After struggling a little, Allison's focus causes the Amarillo Gale Dragon to illuminate a powerful light while in her room. TJ and Xavier awaken in the middle of the night, reacting to this call as Allison had somehow reached out to them as well. The Hope Diamond Dragon reacts as well, illuminating in Julia's room at her home. Julia awakens to the aquamarine blue light and she pulls out the dragon card unaware about what it's doing. Allison's watchers report the bright light emanating from Allison's room but the light soon recedes. Allison soon complains about a headache, not realizing that using the Amarillo Gale's abilities would work, and she disappointed that she didn't receive any sort of feedback while using its powers. Sighing, Allison at least steps out to get some Tylenol from her bathroom. Unbenknowst to Allison, Chris and Jordan received her call, and they jump from building to building to reach her home. They comment that they are surprised Allison has tried reaching out to them. However, they also agree that it was about time that Allison was experimenting with her capabilities. The two then land on the roof of Allison's house and spot the open window, which they assume in her bedroom. The two guards see the "intruders" on the roof and quickly report it before driving off to get directly to the mayor's house. The two men call out to Jordan and Chris, ordering them to get away from Allison's room. The phones in the house ring, awakening Arthur and Natasha. Chris complains that security in the Kingsbury residence as increased. He then dips into Allison's room as does Jordan. Allison, annoyed by the telephones ringing steps out, and she turns on her light to see Chris and Jordan in her room causing to slightly scream with shock before reeling herself in. Arthur answers the phone and is alarmed when he is told that two intruders have gotten into Allison's room. He then jumps out of bed and a few police cars are sent to investigate. Arthur runs to Allison's room calling her name. Natasha jumps from the bed as well and rushes toward Leon and Noel's room. Allison hears and she panics and blocks the door with her small-ish frame. Arthur bangs on the door and tries to push his way in while Allison clearly cannot resist for long. Arthur calls out to the two "thugs" who broke into his daughter's room while Chris and Jordan look on blankly. Two cables are extended to the sides of Allison's windrow, and two men begins scaling the wall. Allison tells the Jordan and Chris to do something while Jordan helps her block the door at least. Chris sighs and activates his jewel to stop time. After he does so, Allison slumps but quickly opens the door to her paralyzed father and then looks down to see the two officers stuck in place. Chris quickly reminds Allison not to touch anyone or they will be unaffected by the diamond's power. Allison clears her head and asks when the two got here. She is interrupted when Jordan hugs her, asking her how she's been. Allison gently pushes Jordan away, Allison privately says she's getting sick of boys randomly holding her. In any case, Chris asks why Allison called them. Allison is happy that her call by the Amarillo Gale Dragon worked, but she says that she called because the person that she entusted with the Hope Diamond Dragon had recently used it for destructive purposes which Chris and Jordan are well aware of, but the choose not to berate Allison for handing it over to someone else, insisting that the dragon will find it's way back to its rightful owner. Allison thinks that's nice, but she admits that Hope's current owner is not that nice. In any case, Allison explains that she needs to check go to Floral Hurricane when they have night duels or meetings. Because of their abilities with their diamonds, Allison requests that when she asks, if they would stop time for her to escape her room due to the large amounts of security that has been forced upon her. Chris says he doesn't mind nor does Jordan. Allison then asks for a better way to contact them, saying that the massive bright light in the room might not be the best option. Jordan says it isn't the best option but it is the safest because Allison's father could have Allie's phone hacked to see who she's been contacting. Allison agrees adding that she has special software designed to contact her own friends anyway. In addition, Chris says that the more Allison tries to her dragon and diamond's power, the more easy she will become acclamated to using its powers effectively. Chris asks if there is anything else. Allison says that she'd offer then water or soda, but with her father in the door she can't risk it. Chris and Jordan then begin to leave and Chris says that he'll re-establish time when they've gotten far enough away. Chris and Jordan jumps down from Allison's bedroom and run off, jumping onto roofs of houses to escape. Allison then goes to the bathroom to put on a facial mask. After some time and distance, Chris activates his diamond to release the spell. When time resumes, Arthur rams through the door looking for his daughter and shouting. Allison opens the bathroom door to reveal herself and Arthur screams when he sees the scary visage of his daughter wearing a green facial mask. The police officers scale her room and Allison, in acting mode, loudly asks why everyone is in her room. Arthur and the two police officers are baffled while Allison herself feigns confusion. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Jackson Tate *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Allison has 2800 LP, has five cards in her hand, controls one set card and "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position ( 8/3000/2500) Jackson has 2800 LP, has three cards in his hand, controls one set card and three copies of "Chthonian Soldier" ( 4/1200/1400). Turn 3: Allison "Gaia Knight" attacks the first copy of "Chthonian Soldier;" Jackson manages to find Equip Spell: "Chthonian Alliance," which he equips to the attack target. "Chthonian Alliance" increases "Chthonian Soldier's" ATK by 800 for each copy of "Chthonian Soldier" on the field and there are three ("Chthonian Soldier:" 1200 > 3600). Allison activates "Spell Shield Type-8" to negate "Chthonian Alliance" and destroy it, The attack continues and the original "Chthonian Soldier" is destroyed with Allison also taking Battle Damage (Jackson 2800 > 1200; Allison 2800 > 1200). Allison sets two cards. Turn 4: Jackson Jackson overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Berseker Horseman" in Attack Position (2000/1000). He sets one monster. Jackson activates Continuous Spell: "The A. Forces," which increases the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters he controls by 200 ATK for each Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster he controls ("Berserk Horseman:" 2000 > 2200). Jackson activates "Berserk Horseman's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to increase its ATK by 1000 (2200 > 3200) until his next Standby Phase. "Berserk Soldier" attacks and destroys "Gaia Knight" (Allison 1200 > 600). Turn 5: Allison Allison sets two cards. Turn 6: Jackson During Jackson's Standby Phase, "Berserk Horseman's" ATK return to 2200. Jackson tributes his set monster to Normal Summon "Chthonian Brigadier" ( 6/1800/1000 > 2200/1000), whose ATK increases by 300 for each Warrior-Type monster in either players' Graveyards, and there are 6 (2200 > 4000). Jackson activates "Berserk Horseman's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to increase its ATK by 1000 (2400 > 3400) until his next Standby Phase. "Chthonian Brigadier" attacks directly. Allison activates "Command Silencer" to negate the attack and draw one card. "Berserk Horseman" attacks directly; Allison activates "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Gaia Knight" in Defense Position as a Level 5 monster with 0 DEF. A replay occurs and "Berserl Horseman" destroys "Gaia Knight". Allison activates "Miracle's Wake" to Special Summon "Gaia Knight" in Attack Position. Jackson sets one card. Turn 7: Allison Allison activates "Reine de Lys" in her Left Pendulum Zone. She Normal Summons "Command Knight" ( 4/1200/1900), and it increases the ATK of all Warrior Allison controls monsters on the field by 400. "Black Luster Soldier" attacks "Chthonian Brigadier" and Allison uses "Reine de Lys'" effect to return "Bridadier's" ATK to its original ATK. Jackson activates "Sakuretsu Armor" to destroy the attacking "Gaia Knight" and Allison activates "Solemn Judgment", paying half her LP (Allison 600 > 300) to negate and destroy Jackson's Trap. "Chthonian Brigadier" is destroyed (Jackson 1200 > 0). Featured Cards Navigation Category:Allie's Duels Category:Duels